Without You
by AnnabethChaseRox13
Summary: AU, Percy joined the Army and is being deported to Iraq. How does Annabeth take this and what happens the day Percy leaves?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N/This is an AU one-shot, based on the song ****I'm Already There ****by Lonestar. Ok so Percy joined the Army and is being deported to Iraq. **

Annabeth's P.O.V

"Percy, Percy stop!" I giggled as he tickled me.

"Not a chance Wise Girl."

I rolled over so I was on top of him. We wrestled and laughed for hours. "Ok we need to stop the kids are sleeping" I whispered.

"Fine" He reached out his hand and I took it. He pulled me up so we could lie on the couch.

I laid my head on his chest as his arm snaked around my shoulders. He gently touched his lips to my forehead.

"I'm scared." I spoke softly into his shirt.

"Annabeth, scared?" He mocked.

"Shut up!" I slapped his shoulder.

"Seriously, tomorrow you're leaving, for a year." My voice broke.

"No, stop, it'll be ok trust me."

"What about the kids, especially Hallie, she's such a daddy's girl."

He laughed, "She'll be fine and so will the other two. What about you?"

"I don't know, I mean a year, without Seaweed Brain." I tried to sound calm, but inside my heart was being wretched in two.

"Percy, I…I," I paused and a tear fell down my cheek.

He hugged me tighter, "We've been through rough times, this'll just be another day, you're strong, and you'll be all right."

"Stop acting like it's nothing, this hurts me Percy. I won't be fine; I'll have work, the kids, and Olympus, but no one to come home to." I was on a roll now, "I've been dreading tomorrow since you first entered the Army. Just I've been through a lot and it seemed like so much up until now, nothing matters except being with you. We haven't spent a week apart let alone a year. What am I going to do?" I could've gone on for years except for stupid tears decided to leak from my eyes at that moment. I grabbed a handful of Percy's shirt and just sobbed.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry; I have to go. But it's not even time yet, let's focus on the moment, just today."

"We have to sleep, you know."

"I know." He kissed my lips and was going to pull away, but I grabbed his neck and put so much force into this kiss. We lay down and just kissed and hugged. I cried and he did too until we fell into a blissful sleep.

**(Morning)**

I felt a tug on my shoulder and someone touch my forehead.

"Annabeth, it's time."

"No," I moaned, "Please."

"I'm sorry." He spoke softly.

I shot up from bed and kissed him with all and possibly more force from last night. I felt a tear slide down my cheek; he broke away from the kiss and wiped away the tear.

"Goodbye, Annabeth."

"Goodbye." I couldn't even get the whole word out.

Percy hugged me one last time before heading out the door.

**(Many months later)**

Annabeth's P.O.V

I was playing with my 3 kids and all their toys on the ground. I heard a soft ringing and put down Sophia and Nestor. I stalked over to the phone and said "Hello," in monotone.

"Annabeth?" said a familiar husky voice.

"Percy!" I practically shouted.

"Hey, I finally got to a phone."

"I'm so happy to hear from you."

I heard Hallie, my 2 year old daughter, toddle over to me. "That's Daddy." She said matter of factly. "Can I talk?"

"Of course darling," I said in pure joy, Percy called!

Hallie whispered into the phone "Daddy when are you coming home, Momma's very sad without you and I have no one to play fishies with."

I didn't hear a reply from Percy, but Hallie smiled, satisfied and went off to play with Nestor and Sophia again.

I grabbed the phone and threw it up to my ear. "Percy I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, it's no fun here."

I giggled just happy to hear his voice even if it was a lame attempt at a joke.

"I wish I could be in your arms" I whispered, "I just want to kiss you again. It's so strange having no one to come home to, besides the kids. They remind me so much of you, especially Hallie. They all miss you, but not as much as me. I want you home."

"Annabeth, I miss you too. But remember that I'm always going to be with you wherever you go, no matter what. I could be the wind, or the sun, maybe a shadow. I'll be in your heart."

"I love you Seaweed Brain."

"I love you too."

We chattered for hours on end, laughing and crying over silly events. Random things have happened that I've been dying to tell my husband and now I could. He told me of everything happening to him in Iraq, I was just ecstatic that he was ok.

I loved to hear him but I wish I could actually see him, touch him, and gaze into his green eyes. I really love him.

It's hard to go on without someone close, but life goes on and I can go on without him, but that doesn't mean I won't scream for joy when my Seaweed Brain comes back.

**A.N/ I hope everyone thought it was a pretty good oneshot. If you didn't get it, then Percy and Annabeth's children were Nestor, Hallie, and Sophia. Nestor means wisdom, Sophia means wisdom, and Hallie (Hallimeda) means thinking of the sea. So I might write another chapter if people actually think this is an OK one-shot. If I write more it'll be Percy's P.O.V of this chapter, or the day Percy comes back, maybe even both. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All rights and ownership of the Percy Jackson books and characters got to Rick Riorden, not me. I own nothing.

My foot tapped wildly, my fingernails were being chewed off, and I was pacing back and forth.

I was at the airport, waiting for my husband to return from Iraq, my children stood behind me next to Thalia and Sally.

One of my children, Nestor, came up to me and asked, "Momma, are you ok?"

"It's ok, darling, I'm fine, just a little worried that's all." I didn't want my children to know how scared I was. I mean who knew if Percy was going to walk off of that plane. Who knew if I was ever going to see him again, well I'm supposed to know, and I don't. Percy never called after that one time, and to tell the truth I'm really scared.

"Why?" Nestor looked up at me with intelligent eyes.

"It's nothing, go play with Sophia or something." Nestor pouted then walked away.

I looked back to see Thalia playing quietly with my kids. She didn't look present, her face was blank, but her eyes showed fear. She acted like Percy was just someone that she pushed around, but I knew she really cared for her cousin. She was nothing like the mess I was though. I didn't get a wink of sleep the last week, my eyes are red, I'm wearing some old sweats with holes and paint stains all over them, and my hair was so greasy.

I looked back toward my daughter, Hallimeda; she was sitting in a corner all by herself, her green eyes just like Percy's. She was staring at the ground deep in thought. Hallie knew what was happening, she could see right through me, and plus she wanted to see her father too.

All of a sudden the doors opened and a bunch of men and women dressed in uniform came out. The room went silent, but then I saw families run up to them hugging and kissing them. I saw one family with at least a dozen kids tackle this one man with a hug. The room was filled with kisses, laughs, cries of happiness, and some cries of sadness. I waited and waited, Percy was there he just had to be. The last person came out, and he had blonde hair, it wasn't Percy.

I heard Thalia gasp. My kids were silent. I froze. A single tear rolled down Sally Jackson's cheek.

No, No, this wasn't happening, it just couldn't.

Then a tired looking man with raven black hair and sea green eyes stepped into the room.

I ran.

I looked straight at him, and he smiled. I sprinted like my life depended on it, up to my husband. It seemed like the longest run of my life. He dropped his bags and his eyes glinted with happiness. I finally reached Percy and jumped into his arms. My thighs wrapping around his waist on instinct. I kissed him and cried. Then as the surprise and joy wore off I slapped him hard across the cheek.

"Ow, what was that for?" He asked, surprised.

"Seaweed Brain, don't you _ever_ leave me again."

He laughed and kissed my lips. We broke away and I jumped to the ground and snatched his hand.

We walked over to our family and my kids ran towards him with huge smiles on their faces. Hallie ran the fastest and jumped into her daddy's arms.

"Daddy I missed you," Chorused my kids.

I strolled over between Thalia and Sally, all of us with tears in our eyes.

Sally was the next to kiss Percy.

"Percy, I'm so glad you're ok," Sally said.

"Mom, you thought I couldn't survive this, I'm the savior of Olympus, come one." Percy said sarcastically.

Well that's my husband for you.

"Shut up, kelp-for-brains," Thalia popped in, "But I'm glad you're ok too."

Percy hugged Thalia, and then said, "I didn't know you cared so much Thals."

"I didn't, I mean Annabeth practically begged me to come, you know for support and all."

"Hey!" I said.

"Sure, sure," Percy replied.

"Oh just be happy everyone," Sally remarked.

We all hugged.

(That night)

"Percy, it's good to have you back," I said. I was lying on his chest while his head rested on my shoulder; we were back to the same old watch TV on the couch thing again.

"I missed you too, Annabeth." He replied.

I was going to say some clever remark, but then I caught his eyes; they glinted with joy, glinted with appreciation. I stared at him for a while, and then gave him a huge kiss right on the lips. I melted into his arms just happy to kiss my husband again.

Later we went to sleep, and for the first time in a year I slept peacefully.

A:N/ Ok so I'm pretty sure this is the last chapter, it was just a two-shot and I hope everyone who read this enjoyed it.

Also I forgot to say that this is dedicated to all the veterans and families of soldiers out there.


End file.
